Council of Clans
The Council of Clans is a large meeting often held in Krolesk. All clans, be they small or large, known or unknown in Krolesk are invited to the meetings. Often times the Navors of Navoria are the mediators of these councils. The councils often happen to elect new kings, create senates, or simply deal with any matter that involves the entire nation. Any time the Council of Clans is called, a representative of all clans is expected to be at the called council. A list of Clans Various clans exist within Krolesk, many of which still continue to exist. They are as follows: , the current Clan-Claims on Krolesk land]] Clan Navor The Navors reside in Navoria, often preferring peace to war, and farming to magic. They often avoid matters of politics when they can, and prefer simple lives to complex ones. Their Clan-Home is the Moon and Star Stronghold. They are also on good terms with the Navishk. Clan Fearry The Fearry clan is a strange one. Preferring old Krolesk Imperial ideas and a love for politics. They often reside in cities, and find their ways into positions of power. Albeit merchants, governors, mayors, senators, or any other form of power. Often hated, yet loved for their skills to organize. Clan Trevos A clan of magic-lovers. They have made their home in the Lorv'Naflo region of Krolesk. They consider magic their favorite past time, and consider the Dusk Spire their Clan-Home. They often avoid politics and simply farm when not in the midst of spell-making or magic-casting. Clan Lyrkan Miners, Smiths, known for their unique metal smithing. They reside in the Royal Mountains, and have constant skirmishes with the inhabitants of Kal'Karaduum. They are loved for their skill of metalwork, and are the only clan composed of two families with the same name, an Iysk, and a Human family. They are one of the few clans to prefer to reside in stone homes. Clan Dravicus An old clan, with roots deeper than the old Tavrosian Empire. Their whole history is unknown, and they prefer magic, along with politics, and are often considered Nether Worshipers. They are hated, and have not come to any Council of Clans for at least four hundred years. Clan Ardmosi A clan of politicians. They prefer politics, and don't mind wars. They are fine with magic as long as those who use it support them. They prefer to help the group as opposed to the individual. They reside within The Heartlands, often within Dawnguard. Clan Varzus A clan of assassins. They do not openly admit to it, but they are often leading members of K.I.O, specifically the Sicarii branch. They reside in Dawnguard as well as on Kal'Kan. They are often left alone and few bother with them for fear of their life. Though they have no claims of land on Kal'Kan. Clan Zafjord The only clan which openly condemns assassination. They feel it is a terrible act, and ought to be outlawed. They also feel the Republic deserves to have an army, and as such they push for one. They are often happier during times of war than at times of peace. Clan Aldarina A clan which resides on Kal'Kan, and is one of the few to fully keep to itself. They prefer tea to anything. They prefer tea to war and peace. Also they prefer tea to magic and farming. They are also on good terms with the inhabitants of Kal'Kan, both tribal and civilized inhabitants alike. Other: Navishk The Navishk, although not a clan, still partake in the councils. They don't mind war, or peace, and simply prefer to herd their animals. They are also on good terms with Clan Navor. They are also known for their ballistae. They are also a nomadic group. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Organizations